Infinity
by Prometheus937
Summary: An AU taking place before the events of the Summer Camp arc. An individual surfaces with the reveal of what was believed to be a non-existent, omnipotent Quirk, threatening Mankind's very existence. Good and Evil must put aside their differences in an attempt to stop this being's blitz of ruin, or will history repeat itself once more. Infinity War spoilers.
1. Prologue

How's it going everyone! Here to bring you the beginning of a new fanfic, with a strong inspiration drawn from Avengers: Infinity War. Without further ado, Let's get into it!

Disclaimer: I do not own The Infinity Stones concept nor My Hero Academia.

 **Prologue: Heir to Infinity**

* * *

 _(10 years ago)_

An elderly man sat comfortably on a nice chair before a tame fireplace, covered from the neck down in a blanket. It was pouring rain outside as he sat facing the fire. The heat radiated onto his aged skin, giving him a sense of life, to which he briefly savored.

He felt a quick tug on his leg, turning his attention to a young boy, age 8, who yawned and rubbed his left eye.

"Grandpa, I can't sleep. Can you read me a bedtime story?" The boy asked innocently.

The child's grandfather chuckled and lifted his hand, which was followed by the boy being ascended onto the man's lap. The boy's grandfather gestured his hand to the bookshelves beside the fireplace, his eyes thoroughly scanning each one until he found what he was looking for.

"Aha! Here it is." He tightened his grip, causing a book to slide out and float into his hand. The boy looked on intently at the book, reading its given title _Myths and Legends: Quirk Edition_.

"As you know, Quirks have had a huge impact on modern day society, but there are those who believe Quirks existed for centuries." The elder began opening the book to a specific page with a gesture of his finger.

"Looking back, those who were hailed as deities may have had their own powerful quirk," Pages slowly turned with illustrations of people praising individuals.

"But the tale I'm about to share with goes way back. A time of early man." The pages stopped turning on a page showing more illustrations of people praising another singular individual, but this time 6 different colored ovals surrounded the praised individual.

"Some call it the first, others call it the most powerful, but all those who know the story agree that this quirk has never been shown to exist like many other Quirks. All historians call it 'Infinity'." The Elder continued, turning the page. His grandson continued to listen and watch.

"With the appearance of this mighty being, he guided man toward civilization, bringing about unity to mankind as everyone worked as one." The next illustration showed the same individual beside drawings of ancient structures, with humans linked hand-in-hand in a circle around him. The elder turned the page once more.

"Although, not everyone could except just simply accept the idea of living as one, but those same people were both the first and last to oppose 'Infinity' as they suffered the consequence." The next illustration showed the individual's hand extended out towards a cluster of armed forces, but those at the front seemed to be disintegrating. The page was turned.

"It is believed that the power of this single man stemmed from 6 mighty stones that represented a certain aspect of creation. These were known as the Power, Space, Reality, Soul, Mind, and Time stones." The man pointed at the next illustration of 6 colored ovals, naming the purple, blue, red, orange, yellow, and green stone by its proper name. The page was turned once more.

"But, with even the ability to bend time to his will, he lived life and passed away. The 6 stones however, were separated. The Power stone vanished, while the other 5 were sealed away and guarded in various locations around the world, waiting for their next master to guide the planet to salvation when it needs to be." The illustration showed a tomb with 5 of the 6 stones within drawings of buildings. With that, the man closed the book, marking the end of the story. He used his Quirk to return the book to its original spot.

The grandson yawned, rubbing his eye once more, and then hugging the man. "Thanks grandpa for the story!"

He hugged back. "My pleasure young one. Now let's get you back to bed. You have school in the morning."

* * *

"Momma...Papa..." A young voice weakly cried out. He was curled up into a ball under a large amount of debris, while screaming and gunshots could be heard from outside. He remained curled up in a ball, as violent images flashed through his head.

"Check under the debris! We want to make sure we've gotten everything this place has to offer!" A masculine voice ordered. The boy's eyes shot open in realization they'll find him, but before he could move, light entered as an opening was made by people dressed as some form of military. They instantly noticed the child and one of them pointed their rifle while the other grabbed him.

"Hey you! It's your lucky day to join a good cause!" The kid started to fight back, but in vain as he was just dragged, but the other soldier knocked him out with the end of his rifle.

When he came to, he was being dragged by the same two soldiers. Dreary eyed, he looked around at his village in flames as crates of food and tools are being loaded onto trucks. He was then thrown into a group of fellow villagers. He was being shook and called out by a familiar voice. His vision cleared to see who it was.

"Papa!" He cried out, throwing his arms around his father tightly.

"I'm glad you got away Kanzen!" His father returned the embrace, but was short term.

"Ready! Aim!" A voice demanded as soldiers surrounded the group of villagers, aiming their weapons. Kanzen's father pushed him down on the ground.

"Fire!"

Gunshots and screaming were heard once more from the villagers being gunned down without mercy. Kanzen covered his ears, shutting his eyes tightly, as he felt the ground tremble with each victim, even as one fell on top of him. The shooting soon stopped, and when it did Kanzen shot up, shoving whoever was on him off, to see he was the only one standing.

"Papa..." He called out weakly, scanning the faces till his father was the one at his feet. He dropped to his knees, shaking him vigorously.

"Papa. Papa! Get up! We need to get out of here! Papa!" He screamed, his eyes welling up in his red eyes. Soldiers began to notice. The one in charge began to make his way towards Kanzen, pulling out his pistol.

"Papa! PAPA!" Kanzen screamed, until he felt cold metal press against his forehead. His teeth gritted against each other fiercely, as he glared at the soldier.

"This is your fault!" Kanzen screamed. The soldier still seemed unfazed, but the earth beneath them began to tremble and shake as energy began to revolve around Kanzen, catching the attention of all those around. Next the gun broke in two, causing the soldier in front of Kanzen to step back. Kanzen's left knuckles began to shift and twist as 5 oval slots began to form, a 6th took shape on the center of his backhand, and a purple stone filled the slot of his index knuckle.

Kanzen stood, eyes glowing as purple as the stone that had just appeared, raised his left hand up high, and gripped it. A shockwave emerged destroying all those except the soldier in front of him. The soldier, panicking, stumbled onto his back. Kanzen pointed his hand at him.

"Why did you attack my village?!" Kanzen demanded in a much more powerful voice.

"W-we were running low on supplies and-"

Kanzen motioned for him to stop talking. "We too suffered from that same problem,"

He pointed his hand at him again. "But that didn't stop you now did it?" He closed his fist, sending an immense wave of energy, disintegrating the last present soldier. After, Kanzen's stone and slots in his hand disappeared, returning the back of his hand to normal. His eyes returned to normal, and Kanzen fell unconscious as his village burned up in the now quiet night.

* * *

"Any sign of the attackers?" A heroic voice asked. Kanzen awoke to the chatter of multiple individuals, to weak to move.

"We haven't found much All Might. There were trucks outside of town carrying food and other sorts of supplies, clearly an attempt to raid the area, but the only other thing to note was ash along the seats." Another voice replied.

"What about survivors?" The first voice, presumably the one they called All Might, questioned in a more sorrowful tone.

"Still looking, but there have been none so far..." The second voice replied just as uneasy.

"If I wasn't so reckless and occupied with All for One, I could have saved these people..." The tension in the air seemed to change as All Might's grip tightened. Kanzen felt two fingers lightly press against his neck, checking for his pulse. "We've got a live one over here!"

A pair of medics rushed over with a stretcher, carefully moving the weakened boy onto it, and began to carry him towards the ambulance, but was stopped briefly by All Might, who spoke proudly. "Worry not young one! Everything will be alright from now on!"

Kanzen shot him a weak glare. "If things were 'alright', then you 'heroes' would have saved my village, but I guess even your resources are limited."

All might was taken aback as the medics continued to rush Kanzen to the ambulance. Then Kanzen was left alone in the back, gazing at the roof in deep thought. "This planet is finite, its resources finite. If life goes unchecked, life on this planet will cease to exist..."

Beneath the blanket that covered him, a purple light began to emit from his left hand. "I know what I must do for salvation..."

* * *

Hope you guys enjoyed the prologue! See you next time!


	2. Chapter 1: The Proper Means

How's it going everyone! Welcome back to chapter 1! Sorry it took so long. I had to leave for a two week vacation as soon as I posted the prologue. Talk about bad timing.

As far as where this story's time placement is, it'll be right before the Forest Training Camp Arc, or, simply put, before the beginning of season 3. Another thing is that I will put a note at the end of whatever chapter where this story will no longer be based on Infinity War and will be my own writing and concept. Lastly, I am looking for a beta reader to look over my chapters, because I can be pretty clumsy. Other than that, onto chapter 1!

Disclaimer: I do not own The Infinity Stones concept nor My Hero Academia.

 **Chapter 1: The Proper Means**

* * *

Tomura Shigaraki, a newly infamous villain due to his siege on UA in an attempt to face-off against All Might, scowled under his dark hood at the events that had recently occurred with a student from the very same school he attacked. He was also frustrated by the events with Stain, otherwise known as the Hero Killer. His capture hindered the known strength of Villains, but at the same time, also seems to have inspired them, while also stealing the spotlight away from his precious Nomus. His habit began to kick in, pulling his hand out of the sweater pocket and scratching at his neck as he turned into a dark alleyway.

"What a waste of time and Nomus. They don't just simply grow on trees, and to be asked to put my faith in a bunch of naive brats!" He hissed under his breath, now having both hands scratch at his neck from frustration towards his current predicament. His path took him to an abandoned warehouse. He ceased his habit to dig out the key from his pocket to unlock the door.

"I am fortunate enough to find someone to care for my needs." He spoke softly in a more assuring tone as he entered the warehouse, which only had few sources of light inside. Light from the setting sun from the boarded up windows, and the dim sea-green light from numerous glass tanks filled with water. Tomura casually walks by the water tanks, without paying much mind to the grotesque objects that were contained within them. As soon as he passed the last water tank, he reached the back of the warehouse, faced with the back of a chair that had been seized by another person who seemed to be connected to dangling wires.

"Welcome Tomura. I saw those Nomus I created for you on the news, but unfortunately it was only for a brief moment as that 'Hero Killer' stole your spotlight." A open voice greeted with familiarity towards Tomura from the figure in the seat, even though the seat remained with its back towards him. Tomura got down onto one knee with his head down.

"I apologize master for throwing them away so carelessly. I was a fool to believe that I could get Stain to join us." His tone seemed a little off, as if he was afraid of what type of punishment he'd receive for his carelessness, but his apology was met with a brief silence until the chair spun around so the figure was facing Tomura, to reveal a simplistic suit with a white undershirt, but above the individual's lip, there was scar tissue covering the areas where the nose, eyes, hair, and ears would've been. He leaned forward, reaching a watching Tomura, and placed his hand on his head.

"There is no need for apologies young one. I can simply make more. Do not concern yourself with Stain as UA Summer Camp is drawing close. So go on and make preparations so your new recruits have a chance to reveal what they are capable of." The man assured Tomura, as if he was nurturing him with comfort and forgiveness.

"Thank you All for One." Tomura bowed his head respectfully before standing up and taking his leave. When Tomura disappeared from sight, with the eventual sound of the warehouse exit opening and closing, All for one turned to the desk next to him where another large assortment of cables, that were connected with the Nomu tanks, were connected to a sphere. Within the glass container was a small, jagged stone that gave off an orange glow and radiated energy, which flowed through the cables.

"With power like _this_ , you can make an army of Nomus." All for One spoke aloud, gazing deeply at the small stone.

* * *

Rubbing his neck nervously, a timid teenager with dark green eyes and hair named Izuku Midoriya, sat stressed after a close encounter with Tomura Shigaraki. His attention was anchored onto the ground with thoughts racing through his head about the incident he couldn't hear his name being called by his companion until she tapped his shoulder, snapping him back into reality to find his classmate companion, Ochaco Uraraka, carrying a look of worry in her eyes. Behind her were his teacher Mr Aizawa, who was also deep in thought, and Tenya Iida, who also looked a little worried.

"It's a bold move for him to threaten you in such a highly populated area. What information was so important for him to do this?" Aizawa questioned Midoriya.

"All he talked about was a comparison between him and Stain, and how Stain captured everyone's attention. It seemed like he was jealous of Stain stealing the spotlight." Midoriya replied calmly, recalling the conversation he had with the villain and his tone of voice.

Aizawa looked back to the ground in thought. "Indeed..."

"For the rest of the day, you three should stay together while shopping and heading home. Thank you Midoriya, and I'm grateful you were unharmed." Aizawa continued, dismissing Iida, Uraraka and Midoriya. As their teacher made his departure, Midoriya returned to a state of starring off into space from thought, which was interrupted once again by Uraraka.

"Hey Deku! Iida! While I was shopping I found out about a special astrological event that's gonna happen within the next week!" She said in an excited tone, catching both boy's attentions as she began to rummage around her bag until she found what she was looking for. She held up a flyer, showing the illustration of a comet.

"It's called 'Izanagi's Comet.' It appears for an entire week every hundred-thousand years. That very same week is right before camp, so we have time!" Uraraka exclaimed gleefully, as both boys gazed in wonder at the paper.

"If that's Izanagi's Comet, then that must mean it's also known as the 'Comet of Time'. Some civilizations were able to create calendars as well as a time system from it, while other rumors talked about how it guided people towards a powerful treasure, but those are just rumors." Iida shared.

"Great idea Uraraka!" Midoriya complimented, causing her to blush and scratch the back of her head as he took the flyer.

She stopped being embarrassed to find Deku was no longer focused on him getting threatened. Her heart felt warm seeing him smile.

* * *

Deep below the service, where sunlight could never reach, the sound of gears turned with each other, while heat breathed through a pipe from a lava pool, and into a furnace. A man pulled out the liquid metal with care, but quick enough to be poured into a nearby mold in order for it to take shape. The man took a few steps back to reveal his scraggly red beard and receding hairline, but bore an aged, stern expression. He wore an apron and steel gloves, with casual boots, long-sleeve shirt, and pants. His arms bore muscle, while his stomach bore a keg.

"Hephaestus!" A deep and stern voice demanded, as its source walked towards the light to reveal a grown man wearing a black tank top with silver lining, with a matching pair of pants, and silver boots.

"Oh, you're just on time!" Hephaestus stated, breaking the mold to unveil a golden gauntlet with six empty slots. One slot on each knuckle, and the last being at the center of the backhand. He grabbed it and handing it to the newly arrived individual.

"I've made you what you wanted, now in exchange let my family go!" Hephaestus begged, handing the tool off. The gauntlet was left-handed, so the new arrival adorned the gauntlet and raised his hand into the air. The very earth around them began to shake as the lava below boiled immensely. The index knuckle slot on the gauntlet opened and a purple gem immediately filled its place. The Earth and lava began to calm as Hephaestus was baffled, and also horrified.

"You...You're are the next 'Infinity' user?!" He exclaimed out of shock.

"I am indeed." The man confirmed, scanning his new addition that fit perfectly. He then turned his attention to the man.

"I thank you for your service, but you took way too long. So I slaughtered your family." He said bluntly, holding out a small scarf stained in blood over the lava, and dropping it. Hephaestus paused a minute to process what had happened. Blinded by rage, he grabbed his hammer and charged at his captor, eyes welling up. His captor quickly waved his left hand in his direction, and a wave of energy knocked into the furnace, dislocating his shoulder. He sunk to the ground sobbing.

"What did we do to deserve this? Who are YOU to decide what we deserve?" Hephaestus whimpered angrily. His attacker began to walk closer.

"That's just it. You did _nothing_. I, Kanzen Ni Baransu, know what it's like to lose. To feel as if fate has been too cruel to you for no reason at all. As much as you can run from it, destiny arrives all the same. As for who I am..." He knelt in front of the broken man.

Kanzen leaned closer to him and whispered. "I'm this planet's savior, chosen by fate, to ensure the populous is stable. Seeing how humanity ignored its first slap on the wrist, I'm here to ensure that that idea is set in stone."

Kanzen stood and made his ways to the exit

"I leave you to your tomb!" He raised his left hand once more and closed his fist. Energy erupted from the individual, causing the the cavern to collapse, burying everything left behind.

Kanzen looked out over the peak at the lush greenery, and then raised his hand into the air once more, closing his fist to allow his gem to glow, sending an immense shock wave far and wide. "Now, Destiny is here."

* * *

Nezu, principal of the famous UA High school, squirmed in his bed as a bright yellow light was shining extremely bright to where it woke him up. The mink-like humanoid looked to the source of the light to find a wood crafted box. He looked on, petrified, as he opened it to see a bright yellow stone emitting energy and making sounds, as if trying to speak.

Nezu casually closed the box, covered it in a blanket so the light wouldn't bother him, returned to his bed, and said in a chippy tone. "Gonna need my sleep if I wanna break the news about Armageddon."

* * *

Hope you guys enjoyed this new chapter! Once again, I am looking for a Beta reader so feel free to PM me if interested.


	3. Chapter 2: The Tale of Six

**How's it going people, Back with the next chapter! Sorry for the wait. Hope you guys enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own The Infinity Stones concept nor My Hero Academia.**

 **Chapter 2: The Tale of Six**

* * *

"Are you sure you don't want me to grab you anything while I'm down at the festival grounds?" Izuku asked his mother. It was almost sunset when Ochako and Iida stopped by the Midoriya home to accompany Izuku to the Izanagi festival and meet up with the rest of Class 1A. Izuku was making sure if his mom had wanted anything while he was out.

"No need to worry about me. You spent enough of your money on being able to get passes for the rides." Momma Midoriya turned down her son's offer.

"Ok then I'll see you when I get back. Bye mom." Izuku waved, walking out the door to join his friends as they began to make their way to the fest grounds. Inko waved back to her son.

"Your mom seems like a really nice person." Ochako said. Izuku's face grew a light shade of red.

"Y-You really think so?" He said nervously.

"Of course. She offered us baked goods right after you answered the door." Iida added on. Izuku's brain jogged the memory of the moment of his mom offering the two cookies as soon as he greeted them and laughed nervously.

The trio continued to make their way to downtown, talking among themselves about what the Summer Training Camp may hold for them, as well as how they'd hone their skills. The conversation then moved onto how much they've been through from their first year at UA.

"Look up ahead!" Ochako exclaimed excitedly, pointing ahead. Izuku and Iida looked to see the colorful lights were close.

"I'll race you guys there!" Ochako challenged, taking off running.

"Hey! It's not wise to run off by yourself!" Iida exclaimed strictly, but, because Ochako didn't hear him, he took off after her, using his quirk at a small percentage to make it fair. Izuku smiled, energy flowing through his body at a controlled amount, giving chase to his companions. When he catches up, they had beaten him, first to arrive outside the entrance of the fest grounds with the rest of Class 1-A.

"No fair Iida! Your Quirk is meant for speed!" Midoriya heard Ochako pout, clearly disappointed that she lost given her head start. The One for All prodigy laughed to himself, watching the scene unfold. He began to look around at all the classmates who had shown up and noticed a classmate was missing.

"Hey Kirishima. Where's Ka-chan?" Izuku asked the red-haired classmate.

"He thought this whole festival get-together idea wasn't worth his time. Tried to change his mind, but he was just too stubborn." He replied while shrugging.

"Oh, I see..." Izuku muttered disappointingly, his gaze falling to the ground. He felt a hand place itself on his shoulder. He discovered it was Kirishima.

"I wouldn't sweat it Midoriya. Besides, it should be common knowledge among our class that stuff like this aren't really his thing." The redhead said reassuringly, throwing him a thumbs up and a smile. Izuku smiled back, giving a simple nod of agreement.

"Okay everyone! Now that everyone that has chosen to join us has done so, form pairs with another student! I personally will be apart of the group of three!" Iida announced, serving his role as Class Rep. A couple students sweatdropped at how stern he was when they had gathered together to simply have a good time, but decided to go along and got into pairs of two.

Izuku looked around to see people getting into pairs. One pairing he saw off the bat was Shoji and Mineta. Other pairs started to form between students, such as Tsuyu and Tokoyami, Todoriki and Yaoyorozu, and so on. Izuku felt a finger tap his shoulder, causing him to turn and find Ochaco.

"Hey Deku! Wanna pair up?" She asked casually, flashing him a smile after calling him by his hero name. Izuku's felt his face begin to heat up.

"Y-yeah sure U-Uraraka. I wouldn't mind at all!" He replied nervously, returning her smile with one far more awkward.

"Well then!" Iida's voice exclaimed as he emerged abruptly between the two, causing them both to jump back like frightened cats.

"Now that everyone is in pairs, let's enjoy the festival!" Iida finished his announcement. The class immediately took off into fest grounds. Before Izuku and Ochaco could follow, Iida stopped them for a moment.

"I will be accompanying you two, if you don't mind." He stated in a more normal tone.

"Of course we don't mind." Izuku stated.

"The more the merrier, but let's go, so that way play as much of the games as possible!" Ochaco exclaimed with excitement. The other two nodded and the trio entered the Carnival.

* * *

Shrouded in a brown robe from the neck down to his ankles, Kanzen roamed the dark streets of Musutafu with the distant sounds and light of the festival in the distance. He stopped when a rubber ball emerged from around the corner, followed by a girl and a boy.

"Hey! It's my ball!" The little girl whined. The boy, possibly a little older then her, spoke in an irritated tone.

"No! It's _my_ ball!" He argued, causing the girl to become just as irritated as he was. Kanzen watched these two bicker with one another over ownership of the ball. The more he watched, the more displeasing it became for him.

 _'Typical Humans. Fighting with one another to get the most for themselves rather then simply compromising.'_ Kanzen thought, his face darkening. Underneath his robe, he began to slowly close his grip with the gauntlet.

 _'I should grant these young ones mercy...'_

"There you are you two!" An adult feminine voice called out, causing Kanzen and the two children to find their mother marching up to them, hands on her hips in a stern posture.

"You two should know better than to run off."

"We're sorry mom." They said embarrassed, dropping the ball between them to face their parent. The mother turned to Kanzen.

"I'm sorry to have bothered you sir. Now, you both can share the ball..." Her voice faded into their home, the children behind her.

Kanzen stood there, his hand receding back under the robe. The scene of the two kids arguing over whose ball it was repeating in his head. He also thought about the the mother quelling their argument. He rose his left arm outside his robe to reveal the gauntlet equipped with the Power Stone.

"Hahaha! Silly Big Brother! You used to be like that too." A young, familiar feminine voice teased Kanzen, who turned to where he believed the voice had came from, but no one was there. His expression became sternly mellow, his gaze falling to the ground, the gauntlet retreating under the robe.

"I was, but I left that behind because the old me was weak..." He muttered under his breath, as if responding to the voice he had heard. He rose his head to stare at the sky, facing the festival grounds as he could see a visible stream of blue energy.

"And I must steel my feelings for what's next." He finished muttering as he followed the stream of blue energy.

* * *

Nezu sat in his office within UA, awaiting the arrival of both of UA's teachers, Aizawa and All Might. He looked casual with his posture as his attention was focused on the box he had on his nightstand. He opened it and reached in to pull out a yellow crystal and examined it. It was rather plain in it's appearance as Nezu examined it within his palm. He heard the door open as two people walked in.

"Ah, Aizawa and All Might. I'm happy you were able to join me." Nezu greeted the two UA teachers. All Might, otherwise known as Toshinori Yagi, was in his much simpler form that's unknown to the public, wearing a white t-shirt and blue jeans.

"We heard you wanted to talk to us about something urgent." Aizawa stated, taking notice that Nezu was holding something in his hand. All Might noticed this as well.

"Is that what you needed to speak to us about?" All Might questioned, giving a slight nod towards whatever the principal was holding.

"Partially. Another I wanted to talk to the both of you about is that I'm postponing this summer's training camp until further notice." He replied, sliding the empty box off to the side. Both Aizawa and Yagi were shocked.

"But what about the students? They've already started preparing to hone their Quirks. Surely you can't be serious?" Aizawa questioned with concern about his superior's decision.

"I'm aware, but something _much_ more troublesome has surfaced." Nezu replied, pressing a button on his desk, causing a hologram of Earth to emerge within the room between either side.

"Tell me, Aizawa and All Might, have you ever heard about a special Quirk known as _Infinity_?" Nezu asked, causing the two to look to one another, puzzled by what he said.

"As in that old legend? Of course." All Might replied, Aizawa nodding in agreement. Nezu sighed.

"It is much more then a legend my friends." Nezu corrected, turning his attention to the hologram, moving his hand back to the button. Aizawa and All Might, slightly more puzzled by what they were told, also turned their attention to the projection.

"At the dawn of our planet's existence, there was nothing to inhabit it. No trees, no water, nothing." The projection of Earth showed no signs of life upon it as its only difference from an asteroid was it's shape.

"Until suddenly, six elemental crystals touched the planets surface, causing life to preserve on the planet we call home." Nezu continued, pressing the button again. All Might's and Aizawa's attention turned to six new holograms of different color stones. When the holograms touched the planet, a bright light erupted from the hologram very briefly. When both heroes uncovered their eyes, the projection of Earth was now thriving with life. Five of the six crystals appeared once more, circling around the Earth.

"Each one of these crystals can control an essential aspect of existence. These stones are more commonly known as-"

"Infinity Stones." All Might interrupted. Nezu nodded.

All Might lifted his finger to point at the blue stone first, beginning to name them. "Space,"

His finger moved towards the red stone. "Reality,"

Next was the purple one. "Power,"

"Soul, then Time," Followed by the orange stone, as well as the green stone.

As All Might tried looking around for the hologram of the sixth stone, Nezu concluded the naming process by revealing to them what was in his palm, while temporarily ending the hologram. "And Mind."

Both Aizawa's and All Might's expressions slowly shifted to disbelief as the sixth stone glowed bright yellow in the mink-like creature's hand. All Might got closer to determine whether or not what he was seeing was real, and his close-up inspection confirmed it. Nezu continued, turning the hologram back on. "As the legend goes, the world was on the brink of collapse until a special individual managed to prevent it by wielding the power of these stones, which, in turn, caused those around him to praise him as God."

The planet's image began to darken, as if it were dying, until six familiar colors erupted, purifying the planet and returning it to its original state. The image of the planet shifted to another image of people praising a single silhouette, who bore the six stones on the back of their hand. Nezu pressed the button one last time, causing the the hologram to end. All Might and Aizawa shifted their attention to Nezu to find that the Mind Stone was still there, as real as the three of them were.

"So the stories were true..." All Might spoke softly, stunned that the legend of six powerful stones had just been confirmed to be real.

Aizawa began to walk closer and spoke up. "If you knew this legend was true, then why tell us about it now of all times?"

Both teachers became curious about Nezu's answer, who sighed, gazing at the Mind Stone. "Because the Infinity Quirk hasn't appeared for a very _very_ long time, and, from what the Mind stone has told me, he intends on collecting the stones. As for his agenda, I have no idea, but I have a feeling it's not good."

Nezu got out of his chair and began to walk towards the windows peering out at the city. His tone became unsure, which All Might and Aizawa noticed immediately. All Might took a step forward and spoke up to break the tension. "What would you suggest we do?"

Nezu turned away from the sight of the city, his tone returning to its common state, replying to All Might's question while pointing at Aizawa. "I want you to look into one of the villains that had attacked UA recently and figure out his whereabouts. I believe his name would be Kurogiri."

Aizawa became confused. "How would he be able to help us?"

"Throughout all my life, never have I seen or heard about an individual capable of creating portals until that day when they attacked." Nezu replied, putting his hands behind his back, standing straight with confidence. After hearing his answer, All Might began to think back on all of his past experiences and all types of Quirks he may have seen, and there appeared to be some truth to what the principal had said.

"How does he fit into all of this?" The One for All user questioned.

"The Space Infinity Stone may be in his possession. His ability to create portals as a means for transportation is exactly what the Space Stone can do." Nezu replied.

"If that's the case, how do we know for certain that this Infinty user will be coming for the Space Stone next, and how would he know whether or not Kurogiri has the Space stone?" Aizawa pointed out.

"We don't..." Nezu replied, scratching the back of his head out of slight embarrassment. Both UA teachers let out a disappointing sigh due to Nezu's answer.

"But this world is extremely large, and transportation from one area to the next can be time consuming, but with the Space stone, he'd be able to go from one location to another in a matter of seconds, making it easier to collect the stones. As for how he'd know if Kurogiri had the stone or not, the Villain's attack was made public knowledge, so he'll most likely conclude Kurogiri has the stone because there's no other evidence that it could be anywhere else, and Infinity enables the user to see a type of Aura emit from anything that has come in contact with the stones, or is the stone in general." Nezu explained in detail.

"Very well then. I'll contact whoever is in charge of the investigation for the League of Villains and go from ther-" Before Aizawa could finish, a huge explosion erupted from where the festival was.

* * *

 **Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! Sorry it took so long, but had a severe case of writer's block, accompanied by school work. The next chapter shouldn't take this long to put out...hopefully.**


End file.
